A Conversation Under the Stars
by MissMplease
Summary: [Traduction] Il-rak et Shi-won se décident à parler d'eux deux. Se déroule entre l'épisode 15 et 16/après la fin de la série. Auteur : Rubyy


_Edit le 25/05_ Disclaimer : Ce texte est une traduction de la fiction A Conversation Under the Stars, par Rubyy. Les personnages, ainsi que l'intrigue générale sont bien la propriété de KBS2. Ni l'auteur ni le traducteur ne revendiquent aucune propriété ou intérêt commercial.

Note du traducteur : Je suis ravie que Rubyyy m'ait donné la permission de traduire ce one-shot, même modestement. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : longue vie à Naeil's Cantabile et bonne lecture aux quelques fans français ! Et expliquez-moi, pourquoi si peu de succès pour ce drama si sympathique ?

Je transmettrai toute review à l'auteur. N'hésitez pas à en poster, ni à réclamer plus de fics avec ce fandom...si elle ou moi réalisons qu'il y a vraiment un public autour de ce drama, je suis certaine qu'on devrait arriver à trouver une solution. C'est bien ça, le pouvoir de la fanfiction ^^ ! Pour découvrir Rubyyy : u/2098352/Rubyyy

NdA : Mon Dieu, le couple Il-rak Shi-Won est vraiment mon nouveau couple préféré (désolée pour Soeul) : ils sont juste tellement, irrésistiblement, infiniment mignons ! Il-Rak en particulier (joué par le génial Go Kyung-po) et ses grands yeux exorbités :) Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tellement envie de plus de passages autour de Rak-Won que...j'allais tout simplement devoir les créer moi-même !

Cette discussion se déroule quelque part entre l'épisode 15 et l'épisode 16, ou pourquoi pas après la fin, en tout cas, juste avant que Shi-Won parte étudier à l'étranger. Bien sûr, on a déjà eu le droit à des scènes entre ces deux personnages, mais (à part dans l'épisode 15) c'étaient surtout des preuves de l'admiration d'Il Rak, il n'y a pas de vrai moment qui nous explique pourquoi est-ce que ces deux-là s'apprécient. C'est une idée que j'aime beaucoup développer dans mes fictions...alors j'espère que mon humble interprétation de leur relation suffira :)

* * *

-Ilrak-ah.

 _-Hmmm ?_

-On peut dire qu'on est... vraiment ensemble, maintenant...

- _Mmmmh..._

 _-..._ et je commence à savoir _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu...m'apprécies, mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit _ce que tu_ _appréciais_ chez moi...

- _Mmmmm._

- _Yah_! Tu ne serais pas en train d'éviter le sujet, avec tes onomatopées bizarroïdes ?

- _Je n'ai...pas très envie de parler, là, maintenant._

 _-_ Quoi ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi sérieusement, Yoo Il-Rak.

 _(soupir)_ -Non mais, on est là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une école vide, sous les étoiles ! Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu...trop _romantique_ pour parler de choses aussi sérieuses, toi ?

-Si tu es "sérieux" à propos de moi, tu _dois_ avoir _envie_ d'en parler.

-En tout cas... _tu_ as l'air de prendre ça _au_ "sérieux".

-Moi, oui.

- _Whoah_ , pas la peine de faire votre je-dirige-l'orchestre, ce soir, Mademoiselle Jeong. Je voulais juste profiter d'un moment de câlins avec toi, là.

Toi et moi sous la même couverture, par une température proche de 0°C... Qu'on se réchauffe mutuellement, tu vois, qu'on s'embra-

-Yoo Il-rak !

-Ok ! Ok, j'arrête. Whaouh, il y en a UNE qui est impatiente de discuter, en tout cas. Euh, par quoi commencer... En fait, attends un peu. _Toi_ d'abord : dis-moi ce que  tu aimes chez _moi_.

-Mais tu sais _déjà_ ce que j'aime chez toi.

-Mais...il doit y avoir _d'autres choses_...non ?

-Premièrement, tu es un ami en or, et tu es fidèle aux gens que tu apprécies vraiment.

-Mhmhh...

-Tu es aussi...quelqu'un de tellement adorable avec son _appa_ qu'il n'a même pas besoin de te demander de l'aide, tu fais déjà tout pour qu'il s'en sorte avec le restaurant. Et tu passes ton temps avec lui dès qu'il a besoin d'un coup de main.

-Continue...

-Tu...mets toute ton âme dans ton jeu, et tu travailles toujours plus dur pour progresser en violon.

-Whaouh, que toi, tu dises ç...

-Hey, c'est moi ou tu es en train de te servir de moi pour flatter ton ego ?

 _Ah, elle me connaît trop bien..._

 _-_ Bien sûr... tu n'es pas parfait...

 _-Yaa..._ Aïe ! Ne me pince pas comme ça !

-Ça, c'était parce que tu ne m'as même pas laissée finir. Alors oui, tu n'es _pas_ parfait, mais ton cœur est pur et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, Yoo Il-rak.

Je t'aime parce que tu penses à moi, parce que tu te rabaisses toujours devant moi - parce que tu me regardes comme si j'étais la seule fille au monde qui comptait vraiment.

-Mais ça, _c'est vrai_!

Elle murmure : _Je parie que tu leur dis toutes la même chose..._

-Je t'ai entendue, mais on en a déjà discuté et tu connais très bien la vérité, alors je préfère ne même pas te répondre. C'est mon tour, alors ?

-La barre vous écoute... Accusé Premier violon Yoo.

-Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de te prendre la main pour l' _occasion_ ?

-Oui, tu as le droit de prendre ma main pour l'occasion.

-Hum hum. J'ai toujours bien aimé les défis, alors quand ça a commencé à te concerner...

-Tu me fais déjà peur.

-Allez, redonne-moi ta main et laisse-moi continuer, Jeong-Shi won. Je ne sais plus où j'en étais, maintenant...ah oui, 'compétition'. C'était exactement ça.

Je nous voyais un peu comme des Roméo et Juliette : dès le début, on s'est retrouvés dans des camps adverses et, à côté de toi, j'étais tellement insignifiant que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu perdes une deuxième fois ton temps pour juste poser les yeux sur moi.

-Ilrak-ah...

- _Chuuut_. Bien sûr, la première chose qui m'a plu, c'est ta beauté purement physique. Mais dès que j'ai eu l'occasion de te connaître (enfin, de loin, surtout au début) j'ai commencé à admirer ce que tu étais : un leader, qui pensait aux autres avant de penser à elle-même, même quand ces autres ne lui rendaient pas. Et une personne ambitieuse, qui regardait droit devant elle et qui savait déjà exactement ce qu'elle allait faire de sa vie.

Je t'ai admirée parce que tu représentais tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

Tu es...cette fille parfaite qu'on admire de loin, mais qu'on sait qu'on ne pourra jamais mériter...

-Ilrak-ah...

-...c'est quand tu as arrêté de me prendre pour un petit 'pervers' qui cherchait juste à te suivre à la trace vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et que tu as commencé à t'ouvrir, quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble en cachette, c'est _là_ que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir la vraie Shi-Won : une fille les pieds sur terre, droite, humble. A ce moment-là, j'ai senti que mon cœur ne pouvait plus redevenir le même, que ce que tu m'avais appris, je ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier, et donc plus jamais redevenir l'ignorant que j'étais... Et que c'était trop précieux pour vouloir l'oublier.

Alors je te remercie aujourd'hui, Jong Shi-Won, toi qui m'as fait et me fais connaître la perfection humaine. Je le sais et toi-même tu l'avoues, moi, je ne suis pas parfait, mais j'espère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, en tant que chargé du titre et des fonctions solennelles de _petit ami_ , je pourrai te rendre l'honneur que tu m'as fait, et t'aimer du mieux que je peux. Tu sais, tu aurais pu donner ton cœur à n'importe qui, et c'est moi que tu as choisi. Alors...

 _-Yah_! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu te déshabilles comme ça ? Remets ton manteau !

-Désolé, vraiment trop de couches... Mais j'essayais juste de...

ah ! Voilà ! Ta-da !

-Ilrak-ah...

-Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir offert une bague le premier. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois la seule à en porter une alors voilà, tu en auras une aussi, maintenant.  
Tu vois la petite pierre, là, en forme de cœur ? Je veux que, quand tu seras à Vienne, tu penses à moi en te disant que mon cœur à moi t'accompagne, peu importe la distance. Et que tu l'aies toujours avec toi, où que tu sois.

-Elle est magnifique. Oh, merci. _(Elle embrasse Il Rak sur la joue)_

 _(Il en soupire de bonheur) -_ Ça veut dire que si je t'avais offert des boucles d'oreilles en plus...tu m'aurais embrassé sur la bouche ?

 _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, pas besoin de bijou pour que tu aies le droit à ton baiser._

-Je...j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non, c'est pas le problème... Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que tu me convaincras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu préfères que je m'agenouille pour te baiser les pieds ?

-Yoo-Il Rak, arrête un peu tes blagues de lourdaud.

 _Jeong Shi-Won... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher dès qu'il s'agit de toi. (Il l'embrasse enfin)_

-Ah, et si ça t'intéresse... Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un 'petit pervers'...

-Oh.

-...même si tu pourrais pas trop mal faire illusion...

 _-Yah !_

-Je blaguais. Et si tu me serrais un peu plus contre toi ?

 _Autant que tu voudras, chérie. Autant que tu voudras._


End file.
